Fluoropolymers have provided great benefit in a variety of industries. For instance, a variety of perfluoroether polymers have been developed that can exhibit low surface energies, good thermal retardance, high chemical resistance, and excellent electrical insulating properties.
Most fluoropolymers are prepared by a radical-mediated chain growth polymerization process. Nucleophilic addition of functionalized alcohols to perfluorinated olefins is also a viable route to making fluoropolymers, specifically perfluorinated alkyl ethers. Similarly, hydrochlorofluorcarbons have been synthesized via nucleophilic addition reactions to produce environmentally benign alternatives to products such as degreasing solvents, low viscosity lubricants, and refrigerants. Nucleophilic addition to fluorinated alkenes is of major commercial importance in the fluoroelastomer industry where, for example, phenols and amines are used to crosslink unsaturated fluoropolymers.
Unfortunately, most fluoropolymers exhibit a high degree of crystallinity and poor solubility and as such require labor-intensive processing conditions as well as costly effluent waste management. Accordingly, what are needed in the art are more cost-effective methods of forming and utilizing fluoropolymers. Additionally, what is needed in the art are fluoropolymers that can be prepared and processed according to less expensive and more environmentally friendly processing methods.